Reborn The Matchmaker
by LoverForAnime
Summary: It's about time Reborn starts to turn things up a notch with the 10th Vongolas ... By being their matchmaker. Pairings are 2795, 1896, 5986, 3387. Time set to 5YL.
1. Phase 1

**Reborn The Matchmaker**

**Summary : It's about time Reborn starts to turn things up a notch with the 10th Vongolas ... By being their matchmaker. Pairings are 2795, 189669, 5986, 3387. Time set to 5YL.**

**Pairing(s) : 2795, 1896, 5986, 3387, slight 6996 and other minor pairings.**

**Rated : T**

**Timeline : 5 years later.**

**Warning(s) : None, maybe slight OOCness since they might've changed in 5 years.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Phase 1**

* * *

**- Hibari & Chrome -**

In a dull office in Sicily, Italy, sat a young 19 year old mafia boss with gravity defying brunette hair doing paperworks like how a boss should.. At least attempted to.

"Gahh! I prefer fighting Hibari than this." The young mafioso muttered as he scratched his head and the other hand holding up a bill for some stuff his guardians had bought. Seriously, why can't they pay it for themselves? Even Chrome's bill for her new set of furniture is in this as well!

"Do you, Dame-Tsuna?" A sadistic hitman baby asked.

Tsuna almost jumped right out of his seat, "Hie!"

Reborn 'tsk'ed and smirked, "You still need more training, Dame-Tsuna. You mustn't get caught off guard just because you have a bullet, sword, steel, explosion, fire, sound proof door."

Tsuna sighed after calming down from his small heart attack, "Reborn, how did you get in here? I locked the door to make sure no one disturbs me."

The still smirking Reborn pointed towards the door that had a small door in it, "I used that door."

Tsuna's jaw dropped, when did Reborn built his own tiny door in his door?! Oh forget it, it should be expected from his tutor. He sighed lightly and then decided to just listen to what the baby hitman wanted.

"So what do you want, Reborn? I still got a lot of paperwork to do."

"Of course, afterall, you are now the 10th Vongola boss now after so many years of training... Oh poor Tsuna.. Going through all that." He muttered to himself and looked down looking pitiful as he 'pitied' his student who had worked his butt off over the last 8 years through his spartan training.

"Don't pretend to pity me when you were the one who was training me!" Tsuna cried.

Reborn looked back up at Tsuna with a 'I don't know what you are talking about' look. Tsuna glared at him.

"Oh, the reason I came here is because I needed to give you this mission file for two of your guardians." Reborn said as he handed over a file. Wait, how did Tsuna did not notice the file at all?

Tsuna raised an eyebrow and took the file from Reborn and read through it. It was a simple mission in Rome where the two guardians have to find information about a guy who was rumored a threat to the Vongola. Tsuna looked back at Reborn and closed the file.

"Alright, I'll send in Yamamoto and Gokudera or Lambo and-"

"Nope, I already put down the names of the guardians who are required for the mission." Reborn said.

Tsuna looked back at the file then noticed the names and became slightly panicked.

"R-Reborn, are you sure?! Those two-"

Reborn pointed his gun at Tsuna, "Are you questioning me, Tsuna?" He had this dark aura around him which made Tsuna shook his head fiercely.

"It's just that... This partnership hasn't been done before, and I don't think _he_ would approve of this mission since _he_ likes to work alone." Tsuna explained hesitantly, eyeing the gun Reborn still had pointed at him.

"Well better to try it now than later." Reborn shrugged.

Tsuna carefully eyed Reborn, _'What is Reborn up to this time?'_ "Reborn, what's your game now?"

Reborn simply smirked and put the gun away, "No game Dame-Tsuna. Simply helping you and your guardians out." After that was said, Reborn hopped off the table and out of the door whistling a tune along the way.

Tsuna's eyes didn't leave Reborn's figure as he walked out, what was Reborn planning?

* * *

"I refuse, herbivore." He growled at his herbivorous boss.

Tsuna sighed, "I've got no choice, Hibari. Afterall, the one who made this mission wasn't me."

Hibari had been called to Tsuna's office for a mission, he expected the usual solo mission he'd get but instead, he had a mission that required both him and the mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro.

"Who was the one then?"

"Reborn.."

Hibari stayed silent. _'What was that infant thinking?'_ He thought angrily.

"Listen Hibari, the faster you finish this mission with Chrome, the faster you two don't have to be together." Tsuna said.

"I can do this mission on my own."

"No can do, as much you want to do this as a solo, this mission also requires Chrome so there wouldn't be any fights if necessary."

As much as Hibari wanted to retaliate. He knew he couldn't because if Tsuna couldn't get him to do it, others will also get in the way and make him.

Instead of nodding his head, he turned his back towards his boss and walked out the door, not before taking the mission file and saying, "I'll bite you to death when I get back from the mission, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Chrome fidgeted in her seat, the private jet ride was relatively awkward to say the least. One of the reasons was because she was not with her Mukuro-sama.

He would always engage a conversation with her to ease up any tensions, he would make her giggle at times as well and sometimes let her sleep on his shoulder. But despite her thinking all that, there would be no way she could see him anytime soon unless the mission is finished.

"Can I get you anything, miss?" The air hostess asked.

Chrome looked up at her with a smile, "No thank you."

She smiled back then faced her partner who was seated in front of her. "What about you, sir?"

Hibari didn't say anything and continued sleeping as peacefully as he could. Chrome noticed the slight frown that was on the hostess' face for a millisecond then quickly back to a smile. So she decided to reply for him, "It's okay, he doesn't want anything either."

The hostess looked back at Chrome, "Okay then. Please press the button if you need anything."

After that was said, Chrome turned back to face Hibari and sighed. She slightly glared at him but then turned to look away as soon as his eyes opened.

None of them said any words to each other, it was simply quiet... Except for the fact Hibari was staring at her intently making her shift in her seat slightly.

She inwardly sighed, it was going to be a long jet ride to Rome.

* * *

**- Tsuna & Kyoko -**

Right after Hibari had left his office only then he let out a groan.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in." He said.

He was surprised to find Kyoko come in the room looking all flustered up. She looked pretty bothered.

"Eh, Kyoko-chan?" Over the years, Tsuna had made sure to hide his obvious attraction towards her in case anyone part of their rival mafia families decided to harm her. But it didn't mean Tsuna didn't give a warm smile to her when she comes to him.

But anyways, the reason he was surprised is because she was supposed to be in college right now. The two would send letters to each other when she couldn't visit and when she could would be pretty rare. How was she able to get to here from Namimori in such a short amount of time?

"Etto.. Tsuna-kun, could you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, anything for you." He gave her a smile.

She smiled back still looking all flustered up then said, "Could you be my b-boyfriend?"

Tsuna's eyes widened, "EH?!"

* * *

**- Gokudera & Haru -**

It was just like any other day a certain brunette girl would go grocery shopping. She would usually have Kyoko shopping with her but she said she had something important to do so she was left in Namimori.

She sighed as she walked out of the store with three heavy bags in hand. _'Gah, Haru wishes someone was here to help Haru carry these bags, desu!'_

Accidentally, she had also bumped into someone and nearly dropped her bags, "Hahi, I'm so sorry, desu!" She bowed.

"Tch, still annoying as ever, stupid woman."

"Hahi?" She looked up and then realization hit her. She had bumped into Gokudera. "Eh, Ahoudera?! What are you doing here in Japan?"

His right eye twitched but he still remind his calm... ish. "What do you think, stupid woman? I'm here on mission given by Jyuudaime. And stop calling me Ahoudera!"

"Hahi, then stop calling Haru stupid, desu!"

The two glared at each other then turned their backs to each other childishly.

"Tch, I'm leaving." As soon as he said that, she turned around then pulled his sleeve.

"Wait! Help Haru. Haru can't carry all these by herself so Haru needs you to help her, desu." Uh-oh. Inwardly she freaked out, she didn't realize what she had done. It was just unintentionally she did that.

Gokudera looked her with annoyance clear as day shown on his face but she still stood her ground as she stared up at him. He sighed then looked over at the time. He still had 4 days to complete the mission so there should be some time to spare.

Without any words, he took all the bags from Haru's hands and she flinched in surprise.

"Well? Let's go back to your place, stupid woman." He started walking away.

"Hahi, wait for me, desu!"

"Stop yelling!"

"You stop yelling first!"

And so the two continued bickering all the way to her house.

* * *

**- Ryohei & Hana -**

"Ryohei, what the hell are those?"

"These are flowers for you, to the extreme!"

...

"Ryohei... Those are tiny boxing gloves!" She yelled at him, pointing at the bouquet of small boxing gloves. Don't even ask how is it possible because Ryohei somehow managed to make it possible.

Hana sighed then rubbed her temples in frustration. She almost forgot why she started dating him. She looked over at him and he still displayed that goofy grin on his face with the bouquet in front of her. It made him look somewhat cute as if he was begging for her attention.

She sighed again then smiled and took the bouquet from him and kissed his cheek. "Baka*, get me real flowers next time."

He chuckled at her.

* * *

Somewhere inside the Vongola mansion, a sadistic infant was looking through the secret cameras he had somehow placed in the guardians' shirt, pants, tie, shoulder, etc. Basically where he could place those secret cameras. He had also place in some transmitters so he could listen in on their conversations.

He smirked as he looked over at **2795** but frowned as he notice how **1896** kept their distances and stayed quiet. He didn't bother **3387** as they were already in place. He chuckled at **5986**.

Everything should go according to his plan.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**So whatcha you guys think? :) Tell me if I should continue this or not. And just to let you know, the Foundation hasn't been created yet, in this story anyways.**

**Gomen ne for all the grammar mistakes. I'll probably update in a few weeks time, depending on school and stuff.**

**Baka : Idiot/Stupid**

**Dame : Useless**

**Please review and sayonara!**


	2. Phase 2 : 1896 & 2795

**Reborn The Matchmaker**

**Yo readers, I finally updated! Thanks to everyone who revied, favourite and followed the story :)**

**Review Responses :-**

**- Fantasy Man 2 : **Yeah, I noticed that 2795's scene is a little rushed. And hmm you'll see ;) And thanks!

**- G27forever :** Hehe me too! X3

**- little101 :** Here's your update, enjoy ;)

**- uniquemangalover : **Thankies X)

**- Centaurea18 :** Haha XD Thanks! X3

**- iNeedFanfiction :** Haha thanks XD Here's your update!

**- LaughterGirl :** Hehe thankies and here's your update ;)

**- Disappearing Mist :** Hehe thanks! Here's your update! ;D

**Okay umm, I forgot that Reborn actually started aging already (in the manga) but in this story I'm keeping him as a baby.**

**Well please enjoy! (And sorry for the OOC involving Mukuro and Hibari, though mostly Hibari)**

* * *

**Phase 2 : 1896/2795**

* * *

**- Hibari & Chrome -**

Chrome lulled her head to the side slightly. She sighed, the ride was starting become boring and her companion was reading a book. Surprisingly (or not), it was a book about herbivores. She had slightly peeped at the book cover the skylark was reading.

She sighed, she closed her eyes and drifted off to the illusionary world where she first met Mukuro-sama.

...

She looked out at the crystal clear lake with a smile on her face.

"Nagi?"

She turned around and was startled to find Mukuro-sama there in front of her.

"Mukuro-sama.."

He smiled at her lovingly. "How is your mission going with the bird? Is he causing you any trouble?"

Chrome shook her head, "Ie, it just got... Awkward."

"Oya? Want me to appear there so we could talk properly?"

Over the years, Mukuro had gotten out of Vindice and was now living with the Vongolas with the other Kokuyo Gang members. Tsuna told them that their own mansion is currently in progress and everything is being paid by the Vongolas.

But anyways, despite Mukuro no longer living in Chrome's mind, he could still reach her in dreams or the illusionary world where the two first met.

Chrome shook her head, "It's okay... Etto, since I don't want Bossu to be so stressed up and I know Mukuro-sama and Hibari-san would fight if they were to meet, ne?"

Mukuro chuckled at her and patted her head, "Very well then." He stared down at her good right eye. It was still big like a child's eye giving her a very innocent look. _'Kawaii.'_ He thought as he stared down at her. "Kufufu... You're still so cute as always, my cute Chrome."

She blushed a bright red, "M-Mukuro-sama..."

"Why aren't I on the same mission as you." He said disjointedly with his shoulders slumped forward.

"Eh?" She blushed even more redder.

"Unlike that bird, I appreciate your beauty the most, am I wrong, my dear Chrome?" He teased her.

"Mukuro-sama!" She turned away from him and touched her cheeks which were flushed red. _'Why do I have such red cheeks?!'_

He laughed at her. Oh she was so cute. Just as he was about to say something to tease her again, suddenly Chrome was jolted out of the illusionary world when she felt someone hit her head but not hard enough to actually hurt her.. That much.

She opened her eyes then blushed as she noticed how close someone's face was to hers. And that someone just happened to be Hibari. He had an annoyed expression on his face and it looked like his book was long forgotten.

"Cloud man?" She squeaked.

* * *

"You were talking in your sleep. It was annoying. herbivore." He stated with clear annoyance in his voice.

"O-oh... What did I say?"

"The stupid pineapple herbivore's name."

"Oh, gomenasai that I disturbed you, Cloud man." She blushed in embarrassment.

"My name is not 'Cloud man', it's Hibari Kyoya. Get it right, herbivore."

She slightly flinched then nodded her head, "Hai, Kyoya-san."

He glared even harder at her, "Use Hibari. I don't like being informal with herbivores."

Again she did it and this time used 'Hibari'. He nodded in satisfaction and walked back to his seat and sat down.

She silently sighed and relaxed back into her seat. Hibari didn't continue his book since it was boring. All he felt like doing is biting someone to death or at least do something.

He looked towards the illusionist who was twirling a lock of purple hair around her finger. As he continued staring at the finger, he started to wonder if her hair was soft as fur and silkier than silk. He had heard about how the illusionist's hair felt really soft and silky, especially the small spike at the back of her head.

Suddenly realizing what he was just thinking about, he mentally shook his head in disappointment and shame. He was thinking about the ex-vessel of his rival. Not just her, but her hair at that.

As he was mentally scolding himself for almost letting his thoughts get away, he didn't realize that Chrome had called out his name.

"-bari-san?... Hibari-sama?"

He blinked then looked up to her face. "What do you want, herbivore?" Wait, did she just call him 'Hibari-sama'?

Chrome had a small blush spreaded across her face and looked much like a child right now. "C-can Hi-Hibari-sama.. L-let me s-sit next to h-h-him?"

His eyes slightly widened, _'Wait a second, since when has she stuttered this much? And why is she calling me 'Hibari-sama'?!'_

He didn't mind being called that. Actually, he felt pretty superior when his name came out from her lips. But what he was alert of was her crazy request. She asked him if she could sit next to him? She's crazy enough to keep on calling that pineapple head her master.

He slightly coughed then glared at her, "No."

Her eyes lidded and tears gathered in her eyes with a frown on her face, "Hi-Hibari-sama... D-doesn't let m-m-me?.."

He gulped as he stared at the illusionist who was now in front of him, on her knees and looking up at him with her one good doe-like eye. It was traumatizing. Seeing her like this, made his hormones go crazy.

He turned his head away, "Che, do what you want."

Instantly, a bright smile plastered on her face and she happily sat next to Hibari. After sitting next to him, she surprisingly leaned against his shoulder as he tensed up. Out of instinct, he swung his arm away from her in a flash.

"Don't touch me, herbivore!' He snapped.

She had this look on her face like how a deer who was about to be hit by a car. She looked down onto her lap.

"Gomenasai... Hibari-sama." She said then turned her face to look at his who was having an unknown expression.

"But being w-w-with H-Hibari-sama... M-makes me... S-s-so t-t-turned on.." His eyes widened and unconsciously, he had a slight blush on his face after she had said that.

"D-don't you t-think so?"

He coughed into his hand then looked away after realizing he had blushed, "What do you mean?"

She smiled at him cutely and turned his face so she could see him. His eyes wide as he noticed how close her face was to his.

"A-aren't you t-turned on as well? M-me be-being s-so close t-to you.. T-touching you.." She slowly ran her fingers down his chest with her right hand.

_'What is this herbivore doing to me?!'_ He screamed inwardly. He couldn't believe it. The shy illusionist was seducing him and worst of all he wasn't even flipping her away! His body tingled as her hands left a hot trail down his chest and back up.

He was so entrance by her actions that he wasn't even thinking straight. Suddenly her administrations stopped causing him to snap out of it.

"Kufufu... Who knew you could be so turned on by my cute Chrome, ne, skylark-kun?~"

His eyes widened as just only a couple inches away from him, was his so-called rival.

"Rokudo... Mukuro.." He growled.

"Kufufu.. The one and only." He smugly smirked at him.

Hibari felt like killing him. No, he really felt like killing him. It was too much for the said skylark that he had brought out his tonfas and without warning, attacked Mukuro. Mukuro dodged the tonfa as he continued laughing and mocking the skylark about how he was completely turned on by his sweet Chrome.

"But I won't let a bird take away my Chrome from me~"

"What the hell are you implying you fucking herbivore?!"

Unaware that a certain air hostess was trying to calm Hibari down, afraid he might damage the jet.

* * *

**- Tsuna & Kyoko -**

_She smiled back still looking all flustered up then said, "Could you be my b-boyfriend?"_

_Tsuna's eyes widened, "EH?!"_

Tsuna had no words to express how he was feeling. Happy? Surprised? Shocked? He wasn't sure. Here he was, his crush bursted through the door and asks him to become her boyfriend. Anyone would be happy about that. But, even as much as Tsuna wanted it, he didn't want to endanger her.

As he was about to reluctantly decline, he was surprised at the next thing she said.

"This was from a friend of mine."

"W-what?.." he was too dumbfounded.

She smiled up at him apologetically, "I'm so sorry for troubling you, Tsuna-kun.. but I was thinking that maybe you could take my friend on a date or something.. She had seen your photo of me and you in my phone and she thinks you're really h-handsome. Remember that time when we went on a vacation to Mafia Land few weeks ago? Lambo-kun took the picture for me."

She showed him the picture and he nodded his head, "Aa, I remember." It was one of his happiest moments being a mafia boss. He had a lot of fun with the other guardians and Kyoko, I-pin and Haru. His best moment was probably the picture and afterwards, he had received a small kiss on the cheek from her.

She put her phone away, "So Tsuna-kun.. Could you please help me?"

Tsuna's smile slightly faltered. Again, he doesn't know what he should say. He wasn't sure if he was upset or angry that Kyoko had come all the way here just to ask him to date her so-called friend.

_'But I can't be angry with Kyoko-chan... She's not doing anything wrong.'_ He reminded himself.

As he looked at Kyoko who looked hopeful, he couldn't have the heart to say no.

"S-sure... I'll take your friend on a date for you, Kyoko-chan."

She beamed at him, "Thank you so much, Tsuna-kun! I'll tell her now that you agreed to take her on a date, can it be here in Italy?"

He simply nodded as she continued going on and on about what her friend likes, what's her name and even to the point of what kind of shoes she likes.

_'But... I like you, Kyoko-chan.'_ He thought sadly but the sadness not ever shown on his face, instead a warm smile. At the very least he gets to see his Kyoko again.

* * *

Tsuna felt embarrassed and a little bit ashamed. One of the reasons is because he was going shopping (for who knows god long) with Kyoko and another was because he had told her he doesn't have any casual clothing.

"E-eh, why, Tsuna-kun?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well.. I always end up having to wear a business suit everyday so... I don't really have anything casual in my closet."

"Well, it's okay Tsuna-kun. We could go out now and buy some clothes for you." She smiled.

And now here he was, in a shopping mall (for who knows god long) with people staring at him and whispering.

"Is that Vongola Decimo?!" A lady whispered.

"No way, this is my first time seeing him up so close! Kyaa~ he's so dreamy~"

_'Sigh... Why did I even agree to this?'_ Were his last thoughts before he was jerked back to reality when Kyoko called out his name.

"Ah, sorry Kyoko-chan." He smiled apologetically.

"It's okay Tsuna-kun, we're here." She pulled him into a store and told him to wait near the dressing room until she finds suitable clothes for him.

As she went her merry ways, Tsuna just awkwardly stood next to the dressing room where there were other girls and boys.

"It's Vongola Decimo!" A boy exclaimed as he pointed in Tsuna's direction.

"Hiee! Don't shout!" Decimo quickly covered the boy's mouth.

"Kyaaa! He's covering my boyfriend's mouth!" The girlfriend of the boy squealed.

_'Oh shit!'_

* * *

When Kyoko came back to Tsuna, she was shocked to find that he wasn't there. Did he go off without her or something?

"Psst, Kyoko-chan."

She jumped as she saw the familiar gravity defying hairstyle of her friend. She walked towards the dressing room, she asked, "What happened, Tsuna-kun?"

"W-well... It's a long story." He rubbed the back of his head, "Anyways, have you finished?"

She nodded her head and handed him the pile of clothes in her hands.

"Etto, I don't know what's your size so we can get the sizes later if you like the shirt or pants."

He nodded his head and closed the dressing room door and began to strip. (Cue for fangirls to squeal! ;D)

* * *

After who knows god long, they finally settled for 3 pairs of clothes for Tsuna from the 10 pairs Kyoko had chosen.

Kyoko sighed, "I'm hungry, shall we eat?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded his head, "I know this great place downtown, it serves Japanese food."

She nodded her head and let herself be led by the brunette.

As she walked along with Tsuna hand in hand, she noticed all the stares she keeps on getting. Well to be more specific, they stares _they_ are getting. She tried to ignore it but then she heard an old woman they passed by said something.

"Such a lovely young couple."

Her eyes widened and she blushed a bright red. She looked down to her hand which were intertwined with Tsuna's and her heartbeat was beating fast in her chest.

_'W-we really do look like a couple..'_ She couldn't help but smile at that thought. She didn't know why but it brought a comfortable feeling to her.

Tsuna looked down and noticed that Kyoko was smiling and she looked deep in thought.

"Kyoko-chan, are you okay?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to him with a blush still evident on her face, "E-eh, I'm fine, Tsuna-kun." She smiled.

He looked wary but then smiled nonetheless. As they continued walking, Kyoko's thoughts were still on them.

_'I shouldn't be too caught up... Afterall, my friend likes Tsuna-kun too..'_ She told herself.

* * *

Reborn took a sip of his tea as he got his report of project **1896** and **2795**.

"Hmm.. **2795** is going smoothly.." He looked over **1896**'s file, he chuckled, "As expected, Tsuna will be getting another bill after this~"

* * *

"Acho!"

"Are you okay, Tsuna-kun?"

He rubbed his nose, "Yeah I'm fine." _'Just who is talking bad about me now?'_

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**I know the ending was crappy since I had nothing else in mind. And... CAN ANYONE GIVE ME A SUGGESTION NAME FOR THE FRIEND?**

**I honestly don't know what to name her... =3= Onegai, help me! **

**As a reward, the next chapter will come out by the end of April instead of next month!**

**Thanks and please review!**

**Kumi - out.**


End file.
